lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Wood R Us
Wood R Us is a large supply store that is open 24/7. This store contains vital elements for gameplay such as sawmills, axes, conveyors, first vehicle, and blueprints. To purchase an item, players must drag the box (the item) onto the counter and chat with Thom, the cashier, by pressing the 'E' key or "X" button. (Xbox) The shop has many anomalies. One of the secrets is a hidden truss leading to the roof. The player can access the roof by using the following method: # If you climb onto the middle of the blueprint sign, you will see a hole. # Jump and climb up the truss. # You will then be on top of the roof of Wood R Us and being able to see Lumberland. Another secret is the multiple posters located inside and on the rooftop of the store. The Bulletin Board is a very famous anomaly, which is located in this store. It consists of papers and posters, which gives hints and teasers for players, as well as a few jokes and laughs. Some of the most famous messages it has given to us includes a teaser for the End Times Update, a hint for the Shrine of the Sight, and a hint for the Rukiryaxe quest. There is also another hidden poster inside the store as well, it is not very widely known. When you enter the store, go straight and by the Wood Dropoff's conveyors, there is a little "cellar" that has mostly barrels in it. Hidden behind the barrels is a note to help players obtain the Rukiryaxe. Another secret in Wood R Us is that there are 3 pink spheres inside the store's roof that are used for the saving scripts. The Wood R Us Pit is a strange and mysterious hole that appeared sometime during early to mid-December. At the beginning of January, when the "Nothing is random" note was released, this hole was patched up by the grass. The purpose of this hole is unknown. On February 15th, 2017 (release of ROBLOX's "Winter Games 2017" Event), a user discovered that there is a wood deposit right below the Wood R Us pit, which bears a striking resemblance to the deposit at the Winter Cabin. What's strange is that the wood deposit at the cabin is where the Taiga Pit originally was, before it was patched up. It is suspected that this will be a new wood dropoff for a specific type of wood in the future. During Alpha Testing, the Alpha Axe of Testing was sold inside Wood R Us for $500, which was replaced by the Beta Axe of Bosses during Beta Testing, costing $1100, and then that got replaced by the Silver Axe, which costs $2050. The last supposed secret was the Alpha Axe of Testing. The player could glitch to see the Retirement Stand. The Alpha Axe was removed from the stand since early 2015 and the Beta Axe of Bosses was removed on December 22, 2016. Now the retirement stand is left with nothing. There is a Wood Dropoff on the side of the store where the player can sell wood. This is currently the only place at which the player can sell their wood. The player can sell logs, planks, and the Land Sign when they buy their first plot of land here. Selling this sign could help beginners as the sign gives them around $500. WOODRUSside.png RobloxScreenShot07252016_113034246.png|Thom, the owner of Wood R us WoodRUsEndTimes.jpg|Wood R Us during the End Times Update. Stock Axes Sawmills Conveyors Other Wire and Structure Gifts No longer for sale * 2015 Christmas Event (No longer for sale) ** 2016 Thanksgiving Event (No longer for sale *** 2016 Christmas Event (No longer for sale) **** Category:Main Biome Category:Stores Category:Wood R Us Category:Artificial Features Category:Axes Category:Conveyors Category:Sawmills Category:Wood Dropoff